


A good match

by hatebeat



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya and Tamaki have to have the discussion. Set pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good match

Tamaki was chattering incessantly about something again. Even at the best of times, Kyoya occasionally tuned him out when that happened. It wasn't unusual for Tamaki to spend an entire hour choosing the lengthiest route from point A to point B, and usually without picking up on every word, Kyouya still ended up with more than just the gist of it. But right now, every word Tamaki said was soaring past him.

Kyouya stood up from the bed abruptly, grabbing the shirt he had earlier discarded on the floor. He faced away from Tamaki as he pulled it over his head.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tamaki asked, with that ridiculous wounded pout he threw around so easily.

"Tamaki," Kyouya said coolly, groping for his glasses where he'd left them next to his bed, "you can't stay tonight."

"Why?" Tamaki asked placidly. Kyouya heard the shuffle of the sheets, the slight creak of the mattress as Tamaki sat up, and he tried not to sigh.

"I have to be up early tomorrow." Speaking of that, Kyouya began setting alarms on his watch. Doubtlessly his sister would come wake him up first, however.

"I won't keep you up. I can even sleep at the foot of the bed. You won't even know I'm there," he teased, rolling toward the bottom of the bed. 

Kyouya bit back a smirk, opting instead to throw Tamaki's shirt at his face. He then sunk back down to the mattress, taking his glasses off to polish them on the edge of a sheet. 

"No. You absolutely can't be here in the morning," Kyouya decided. "My father is bringing over a potential marriage candidate for me."

"What?" Tamaki asked, sitting up quickly. Kyouya had been dreading this discussion since yesterday. Even if Tamaki hadn't found his way into Kyouya's bed this evening, he still would have had to tell him. 

"What about..." Tamaki trailed off, obviously thinking better of it. "But...! You're only fifteen. You can't be considering marriage already!"

 _I'm not,_ Kyouya wanted to tell him, but the rational part of his brain was the part that spoke. "It would just be a betrothal for now. Her father is the CEO of Rakuten, so it will be a good match for me-- better than I deserve; my father thinks she would be better suited for one of my brothers." He wasn't completely able to hide his bitterness.

"What about me?" Tamaki asked with an edge to his voice. Ah, so he had the balls to say it. Kyouya sometimes envied him, having grown up in Europe where it was acceptable to wear your heart on your sleeve. 

"We've talked about this," Kyouya said, quiet, but firm, as he replaced his glasses. "And you know as well as I do. We're not commoners, Tamaki. We have certain expectations to live up to."

"To hell with those expectations," Tamaki insisted. He pushed himself off the bed and stalked back over to Kyouya, grabbing his chin in his fingers, _forcing_ Kyouya to look at him. Kyouya only then realised that he'd been avoiding exactly that. He hadn't wanted to see Tamaki looking at him with such hurt, so of course, that was exactly the way Tamaki was looking at him. "You know, you don't have to care so much about what your father thinks!"

"If I want to have any future, I do," Kyouya said, pulling away.

"That's not true! And besides--"

"Tamaki," Kyouya warned, "I'm just going to _meet_ her." Whatever happened after that, he couldn't say. Kyouya didn't want to get engaged any more than Tamaki wanted him to, but it was likely a situation that was outside of his control.

And Kyouya knew that Tamaki knew that.

For a moment, Tamaki was quiet. Kyouya turned to look at him. He had pulled his knees up to his chest on the edge of Kyouya's bed, looking every bit like a kicked dog. 

Damn this idiot. 

Kyouya sighed and reached out to him, sliding his fingers into Tamaki's hair and ruffling it casually. Sweaty.

"There's still some time before you have to go," he conceded. "We can use the jet bath in Yuuichi's bathroom that you like so much. He's in Kobe for a conference."

Tamaki smiled, then. It was a sad smile, but they both knew the truth of it. Even if Kyouya got engaged... Well, they'd have to see, but Kyouya suspected that not much would change.

He grabbed Tamaki's hand and pulled him up. "...And before you ask: no, you can't stay in my brother's room tonight, either."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read much of the manga, so I feel like there might be something there that would contradict this whole scene, but hey, what can you do.


End file.
